


The Allison Series: A Post S2, Pre S3 Meta Analysis

by SordidCrayons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Essays, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidCrayons/pseuds/SordidCrayons
Summary: This is the tumblr version of an academic essay I wrote about five years ago, between season 2 and season 3 of Teen Wolf, for a Sociology of Gender course. It examines Allison's character and her narrative arc, with a slightly different focus for each of the five chapters:1- Identity2- Relationship with Gender3- Strength4- Leadership and Role-models5- Getting what she (thinks she) wantsIt is a bit out of date--but I'm proud of the predictions I made and the piece as a whole, so I am preserving it on Ao3 as a precaution for Tumblr's new community guidelines.





	1. Identity

**Author's Note:**

> My professor submitted the academic version of this meta (without my knowledge) to an essay competition and it fucking won third place?? So, in light of the changes to the Tumblr terms of service, and my sentimental attachment to the piece, I figured I'd preserve it here on AO3 even though it is a bit out of date.
> 
> It is literally the only thing on my entire Tumblr I care enough about to preserve/backup, so I reblogged it for one last hurrah, and hilariously it was flagged by the new algorithm.. so good thing I'm preserving it, then?
> 
> While the academic version of course has a bunch of citations, is better structured, and lacks swear words, etc, it is also shorter and has fewer pictures. And honestly, the Tumblr version is closer to what I was going for... some good old fandom meta. Reading old work is always painful, but I decided to only fix the typos, since this is more of a preservation project.

Allison Argent has a really interesting relationship with herself. She doesn't really have a clue who she is or who she wants to be. Even before all the supernatural stuff gets involved, we're given a pretty clear picture of Allison and her search for an identity.

[](Allison's%20Box%20of%20Interests)

It is my opinion that one of the biggest moments in Allison's early development is something that is easily forgotten. Remember that scene in Allison's bedroom in 1x04 where Scott finds a box of her old hobbies? Painting, photography, poetry, all those old hobbies? The exact phrasing of her reaction to Scott picking up the photos she took is "back when I thought I was a photographer." It's a statement that declares photography as a defining part of her identity, as opposed to the more innocuous phrasing of something like "when I was trying out photography" that she could have used.

[](Allison%20with%20her%20bow)

Sure, Allison says the reason she stopped was because she was terrible at it, but people say that all the time without actually meaning it. It's likely a pseudo-excuse. Later, when she shows Scott her bow, she says she stopped because she didn't really like it. Even though she was obviously very good at it. Being good at a hobby doesn't necessarily make people strongly identify with it. I've been told I'm excellent at customer service and I fucking hate it!

[](Deciding%20paint%20colours)

Look at those paint samples on the wall! Look at the representation of trying new things to see which fits! Allison is making a lot of choices in her new town about who she wants to be, and she's not quite sure what she wants yet.

[](Jumping%20off%20her%20roof%20AKA%20Gymnastics)

We also get a single reference to her doing gymnastics for 8 years. I think that Allison tries all these things, and then discards them, because she is looking for something that clicks. She is looking for something that jumps out and her and says this is who you are. So far, none of her hobbies have given her this. 

Most teenagers go through this period, which is part of what makes Allison so relatable, but this is just the tip of the iceberg for her. Her identity issues go far beyond not having a single hobby to dedicate every spare minute to. She also struggles with things like femininity vs. masculinity, strength vs. weakness, werewolves vs, hunters. I'm hoping to explore some of these things later in the series, but this is such a great jumping off point. It's simple, and banal, and something shared among many people not currently inhabiting a fictional world.

Allison is fundamentally lost. Permanently between spaces. She doesn't even have a hobby to fall back on when she needs a constant; when she needs to find herself. She can't say: "this is who I am: I am a photographer/painter/poet/gymnast/archer." She is unable to define herself with even the most basic of phrases, and I think that's really fucking important to her character arc.

Personally, I think this is part of what draws Allison to Scott. Scott knows who he is. I don't think we'll ever see him having an existential crisis that doesn't focus on his new obsession with the moon. Part of his problem with becoming a werewolf is that he has a hard time assimilating this into his already-formed identity. His insistence on continuing as normal, going on with school and lacrosse, is because that is how he sees himself and it's hard to change one's perception of oneself once formed. Allison likes that Scott knows, unequivocally and regardless of supernatural tendencies, who he is. She wants that certainty of self.

[](Scott's%20room)

This is the very first we see of Scott and his space. Compare his room to Allison's. Everything is unpacked and very lived in. The walls are painted and they are decorated. His hobby, intrinsic to his identity (he works hard at it, and it is so important to him he doesn't care if he's risking his life or others to take part in it) is in his hand. I like that his door is open, though. It kind of hints that something new is about to enter his life.

A big part of who we are comes from our families. Knowing our history shapes how we see ourselves. Allison doesn't know what her family actually does, and this probably contributes to why she feels so lost. Sure, there're cover stories, and that might work to some degree, but Allison is at least partially aware there's something deeper going on.

[](Doing%20some%20family%20research)

She jumps at the chance to learn more about her family when Kate offers. When she does that research for the school project about their ancestors, her fascination with the beast of gevaudan goes beyond the coolness factor. Her curiosity is intrinsically linked to her family--discovering what the arrow head does or if Kate truly had car trouble. When Scott asks her to not ask anymore questions in the pilot, she stops. She's not universally curious. Allison wants to know who she is, and being denied her family's true history has seemingly taken a toll on her sense of self. She is searching, but not finding.

All this on top of _rarely living in one city for more than a year._ That kind of lifestyle takes a serious toll on one's identity, especially if it hasn't been formed yet. Allison never had a hometown team to cheer for. She never got to set down roots and percolate in a city and make it her own. She never got to be in classes with the same people year after year. She never had a best friend within driving distance for half a decade. I may seriously plan on moving cross-country once I'm out of school, but my hometown will always be synonymous with home for me. I have roots there, and I definitely define myself, at least partially, by the place I grew up.

Now, any one of these things (no single exact hobby, no knowledge about her family, never living in a town for long) wouldn't really matter. But all of them together? Plus all the other stressors in Allison's life? Yeah. It's kind of a recipe for a lost, lonely teenager; catnip for a TV drama.

Like that prof in the parent teacher meetings said: be prepared for some rebellion.


	2. Relationship with Gender

[ ](First%20day%20at%20school)

Allison is first presented to us as the typical love interest. You know the type. She’s a feminine, girl-next-door, friends with the most popular girl in school archetype. She’s hot, and beautiful people herd together, as Stiles would tell us. Except, she doesn’t fit that stereotype as solidly as we might think. It’s revealed to us that she is from a family of hunters, so her 8 years of gymnastics take on a slightly different meaning.

I’m not too concerned with how Allison or how the text presents Allison as a combination of femininities or masculinities. Everyone is a combination of the two, and I don’t really think it matters in the long run. What matters is how Allison herself interacts with gender.

[ ](Allison%20Looking%20Down)

It’s made very clear to us that Allison doesn’t want to be like those “other girls” whoever they might be. In the pilot it refers to girly girls who cry during stressful situations. In the deleted scene it’s girls who listen to Lady Gaga. It’s also made clear to us that Allison, at least in some ways, very much belongs to this collection of girls that she deems “other” (surprise! she actually likes Lady Gaga!).

Of course, this kind of distancing from other women is a pretty clear indication of Allison’s internalized misogyny. Of which she has a lot. We only have to watch that scene in season 2 where she dramatically turns darkside by systematically and emphatically stripping her room of anything that is typically “girly.” Allison equates being a girl with being weak, or at least having feminine traits as being weak. And that is not healthy.

I’m not going to go into it much, as the next section focuses on this in part, but keep in mind her only female role-models: Kate and Victoria Argent. They set a pretty clear precedent of what a strong woman is like. And Allison, having lived somewhere different every year, hasn’t had the chance to bond with any other women.

I’d like to reiterate at this point that I am NOT judging Allison for this. It happens extremely frequently, as sad as that is, and she’s never really had anyone take her by the shoulders and talk to her about feminism and how to change those “traditional” notions of femininity. She doesn’t have any tools to resist those stereotypes, only to reject them. Allison doesn’t know how to combine society’s version of gender with who she wants to be. When she goes through her transformation, it’s more than just mental. Everything down to the clothes she wears and what decorates her room is purged and transformed. Hopefully someday she’ll realize she can wear pretty clothes and be strong at the same time, but she’s not there yet. Strength and femininity can’t be reconciled for her just yet.

[ ](Wielding%20a%20condom)

That said, she does manage to resist those gender roles in a few very cool and awesome ways! She’s not shy or apologetic about being sexual, and she pursues Scott sexually more than once. I’m not sure if this is her actively resisting older gender roles or just reacting to the slowly changing gender roles of people in her generation.

That older tradition is adequately defined as emphasized femininity: the notion that women must orient themselves around accommodating the interests and desires of men. Allison seems to accept this as the societal norm (or at least a recent if not present social norm), and resists it too.

[ ](Fending%20off%20Matt)

When Matt kisses her she pulls away, he apologizes, and she starts to _assure him that it’s ok._ It’s a pretty knee-jerk reaction that has been taught to many young women (including myself). She also realizes what she is doing and tells him that “actually, it’s–it’s not ok” (yay Allison!).

This kind of experience (men violating her boundaries) is something very important to Allison’s storyline. It’s documented that women who are aware of misogynistic messages and resent them, yet still conform, demonstrate more issues regarding self-confidence. Allison is making the effort to resist, but her first instinct is still to conform. Each encounter like this heaps more and more stress on Allison until she breaks. Add that to all the other stress in her life–-well.


	3. Strength

[ ](Why%20can't%20I%20be%20Strong%20and%20go%20to%20Prom?)

If I had to pick a single word to associate with Allison and her character arc, I’d likely go with “strength.” The one moment that really stands out to me is when she’s in the Hale house with Kate and she tells her that she wants to be strong, to feel powerful. She expresses this repeatedly throughout the series. However, I’m not sure what she means by “strength” and I’m not sure she knows either.

Remember in Part 2 how we were talking about Allison and femininities? Well this is where we can start to apply that. Nearly every time Allison feels like she is expressing feminine traits that she feels are inferior (mostly crying), she either distances herself from “other girls” or brings up the blurry concept of strength.

[ ](Sheriff%20pulls%20her%20over)

After Kate tells her about werewolves, a crying Allison is stopped by the Sheriff. She swears she’s not crying to get out of the ticket and repeats over and over (and over) that “this isn’t me.” She separates herself from the type of girl who might cry to get out of a ticket (and seems desperate that the Sheriff understand that) while condemning the behaviour.

We already know that Allison doesn’t really have a clear idea of who she is from Part 1. Unlike Scott, who can ride out the whole werewolf thing fairly easily since he’s pretty self-aware and knows more or less who he is, this reveal completely flips Allison’s worldview and sense-of-self. It helps that Scott’s family aren’t werewolf hunters, I guess. I also think her concept of Strength is pretty blurry. It’s hard to achieve a goal (in this case “strength”) when you’re not exactly sure what that goal is, exactly. It’ll just be a very stressful thing to strive for. 

I’m going to bring up the pilot again, since it’s a great example. Allison apologizes to Scott for “[freaking] out like a total girl” at which point he gently reminds her that she is a girl. She amends that to a “girly” girl, insists once again that she isn’t one, and that she’s “tougher than that.” It’s been clear since the pilot that Allison is very much tied up with gender roles and the meaning of strength, and we get that here in a single scene.

So what is strength? I mean, it’s pretty obvious that Allison doesn’t just mean that she wants to become a bodybuilder and compete in the Iron Man competition or whatever. Her vision of strength seems pretty aligned with traditionally male attributes like aggressive-ness and stoicism. I’d like to say a quick hello to our not-so-much friends internalized misogyny and stress caused by a lack of identity!

Women are exposed to negative and limiting messages about being a woman and sometimes they subconsciously accept these things that simultaneously denigrate women’s traditional roles and elevate men’s. This is what Allison is experiencing: she treats female traits as undesirable. As mentioned in the previous part, internalized misogyny has been found to be related to lower self-esteem, less social support, and more psychological distress.

It is a form of self-blame which intensifies sexist events and deteriorates mental health. Remember at the end of part two where I said that men violating Allison’s boundaries was a big part of her arc? Well here’s the evidence for that.

Each time Allison asserts she wants to be strong, the feeling behind it intensifies. First it’s the relatively low key assertion that she’s not a “girly girl” in the pilot. Next it’s a tearful and emotional outburst to Kate when she states that she wants to feel powerful, that she doesn’t want to be the damsel in distress to Scott’s hero–she couldn’t respect herself if that were true.

This pattern continues. Her self-blame increases every time she sees herself as failing, even past the point where she starts training with her father. The closer she gets to being “strong” the more desperate she is to achieve the goal that seems farther away to her.

[ ](Abducted%20in%20the%20name%20of%20training)

The men-violating-boundaries is going to come up in a big way in a later part, but I’d just like to point out the fairly abusive way Chris starts her training (and likely continues it). He abducts her, tricks her into thinking he’s been abducted as well, and then leaves her to escape. He violates her emotionally and physically and expects her to excuse it in the name of training. He’s telling her to ignore his transgressions in the name of family and becoming strong. Is it any surprise she misses what Gerard does to her later? She’s been taught (and not just by society) that this kind of violation is ok, especially if it’s by her family.

[ ](Kick%20his%20ass%20Allison!)

When Matt accosts her at Lydia’s party she throws him to the floor, and then apologizes for it profusely, even though she shouldn’t. This is after Raving where he kissed her and she said it wasn’t ok. This is after she’s trained enough to have the strength to physically stop him. She defends herself against a naked Jackson who is quite clearly crossing more than a couple lines, even if he isn’t in control of himself (but Matt is). So, yeah, men violating boundaries is par for the course with Allison’s arcs, and it brings up both gender roles and strength, two very important things to Allison’s character.

[ ](Dark%20Allison%20is%20dark)

Anyhow, these declarations of her goal of strength become more and more extreme. In Party Guessed she hallucinates a version of herself dressed in a dark hoodie (noticeably disguising her hair and body, both of which would normally code her as feminine, and desexualizing her “strong” self). The “strong” Allison shoots the “weak” Allison–who is dressed in bright party clothes. It’s an extremely violent vision of the self-hatred and the blame Allison inflicts on herself. It also hints at the wardrobe switch she’ll pull later.

Even though, a couple episodes later, Allison is shown to be a very skilled fighter it seems she still hasn’t found the strength she is looking for. This dark Allison seems to exemplify what she is looking for–and it scares her. Dark Allison’s bow, her source of strength, never drops from the frame. To Allison, strength is violence. We only have to look at her role-models to know why.


	4. Leadership and Role-models

In the beginning, before Allison is aware of werewolves, her struggles seem pretty typical for a girl her age. Finding oneself is pretty typical of teenage stories, as is first love, and moving to a new school. Even her negotiation of gender roles, internalized misogyny, her resistance of such, and dealing with the stress caused by such a negotiation is pretty damn normal. Hopefully Allison will eventually find a definition of femininity and strength that suits her, and hopefully that will drastically alleviate some of the stress she is constantly dealing with. Her basic story of teenage life is easy to relate to, even with the supernatural shenanigans going on.

I think it’s super important to remember that she doesn’t know about werewolves until the last few episodes of season 1. When we think of just how much Chris and Victoria’s personalities and identities were tied up in being hunters, I think it’s safe to say Allison was raised by very different people than the people the audience gets to see. Her parents probably weren’t home much, either, and they moved around so much that Allison was likely preoccupied with all the upheaval in her life rather than whatever else. It’s also pretty clearly acknowledged that she wasn’t given much training as a kid. Allison seems to have had a fairly typical childhood...

However, Allison has a couple of things that the average population don’t have. She belongs to a family with a legacy of werewolf hunters. Their culture expects her to become a leader. And she only has two very a-typical female role-models to look up to.

[ ](Victoria%20Argent)

So far we have been introduced to two of Allison’s female relatives: Kate and Victoria Argent. As Chris would have it, Allison is destined to become a leader and fill these women’s shoes. They are the only examples we have of what a female hunter should be like, and what Allison is supposed to become. They are Allison’s only guide to her specific future, but remember also that they are also Allison’s only female role-models in general. She has never been allowed to stay in one place long enough to bond with any female authority figures, as far as I can tell. Even if she looks to the media for female role-models they are not able to truly mentor her in person. Allison really only has her mother and her aunt to set an example for her.

[ ](Kate%20Argent)

I wouldn’t say that neither Victoria nor Kate _weren’t_ feminine, at least aesthetically. They both present very much as female, and even feminine. They wear make-up and nice clothes. They are both ostensibly straight. However, their roles really don’t conform at all with what Allison has internalized from society. I’d like to see someone call Victoria or Kate “passive, weak, and submissive” and keep living for more than 0.2 seconds. They are both assertive, aggressive, and non-compromising.

[ ](Victoria%20giving%20orders)

Remember, the Argent family trains their daughters to be leaders. 

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: a quick aside, from a different meta I am not bothering to preserve, as I really side-eye the "training" given to Allison, and don't really see anyone actually bothering to teach her how to be a leader.... "Even Chris’ “training” of Allison feels more like brainwashing or indoctrination: isolate her, put her off-balance, give her the perspective you want her to adopt, then give her lots of time to indoctrinate herself while escaping, supposedly through her own power thus giving her the illusion of agency and choice (bullshit; Chris GAVE her that knife). He doesn’t let her sit in on meetings with Gerard or other hunters.. the way she’d actually learn about strategy and leadership."]

This means that not only are Victoria and Kate Allison’s role-models in that they are strong women, but they are literally the template of what she is expected to grow into (That’s Vicky holding one of the tasers that incapacitated Derek, threatening to use it on the school principle… a bit overkill, dont'cha think?).

[ ](Kate%20torturing%20Derek%20T-T)

And I feel like Allison is having a hard time wanting to become like them. She is a lot more in-the-dark than the audience, but she knows Kate broke the code and slaughtered a family. She knows her mother sanctioned a werewolf genocide. Her mother and her aunt are showing her that being a leader and a strong woman means being twice as ruthless and dangerous as the men (there’s a saying that “women have to do twice as well as men to be thought half as good” which I think fits in well here).

Later Allison will shoot arrow after arrow into Boyd as her father watches.

[ ](Victoria%20wielding%20a%20knife)

She is learning to suppress her compassion and her gentler emotions, which is hard for her, but seems necessary in order for her to take on her family legacy (which means that taking a break after season 2 makes a lot of sense; she needs space to pull herself back from what is expected of her and find out what she wants for herself without interference.. without Scott in some ways. She needs time to form an identity for herself and decide who she wants to be when she grows up).

I just want to draw a quick parallel with what many women learn in the corporate world: they need to overcompensate in order to be viewed as competent. I don’t know if this goes for Kate and Victoria (although I wouldn’t be surprised), but Allison and her conception of gender roles means that she’d really take that to heart. Corporate women had to choose between being effective and being liked and Allison seems to think it’s a zero sum choice that she has to make.

[ ](Gerard%20and%20Chris)

As much as the hunters like to tout that they’re “progressive” because their women are leaders, the organization FEELS very patriarchal. All the hunter minions that run around are men (if you spot any female minions please shout! I haven’t) [edited: I spotted one in the first ep of season 4!]. Victoria, as much as she has the final say, never confronts Gerard or asserts her authority over him. We also don't generally see her talking strategy or running point (threatening the principle a rare example); the men come to her for "permission" to use lethal force or to rubber stamp THEIR plans. It's almost like she's a puppet figure to give them plausible deniability... Like the corporate world, Hunters seem to be a very man-ruled structure, where male-aligned values and attributes (aggression, stoicism, violence, etc) are valued (even though they are performed by female leaders). I doubt a traditionally “feminine” woman would be allowed to be a hunter leader. I think they’d have a mutiny on their hands.

Even Allison doesn’t really get to make choices.. she is being molded into what the hunters want her to be. Gerard and Chris conspire without her in the room, even though it’d be a great learning opportunity. They only defer to her when it’s to further what they want. She’s only given the opportunity to “choose” when they’re confident she’ll choose right.

[ ](Allison's%20lovely%20face)

Watch the war-room scene in Fury (2.10).. it comes off as more of a quiz than a strategy meeting. Watch how the scene is framed. Allison only gets to weigh in AFTER the men have told her what questions she’s allowed to answer. And both men have their own agenda. They’re using Allison to fight amongst themselves… as more of a majority-wins situation than letting Allison truly call the shots.


	5. Getting what she (thinks she) wants

[ ](Allison%20attacks!)

As much as this meta is a character study on Allison, it is also essentially an explanation of her Face Heel Turn at the end of season 2. It’s hard to divorce the two. It’s unfortunate that Allison doesn’t get enough screen time or transition scenes to more explicitly explain her choices, but I believe it’s all there in the subtext. This part deals specifically with that Face Heel Turn and the fall out from it all.

I’m really sorry to bring up Freud, but I kind of have to at this point. I’m going to breeze past all of the stuff I had to cover in my original essay on this topic (my term paper for my sociology of gender course) and just kind of sum up what important. The Oedipus Complex, when shifted onto the daughter and the father (as opposed to son and mother) becomes a case of metaphorical father-daughter incest which binds the daughter to her father and enters a state of self-abnegation toward him. Metaphorical incest basically denotes a relationship where personal boundaries (between family members) become blurred through overidentification… a dominant member binds the emotions of a subordinate member to serve the dominant member’s needs.

In essence: a (older male) family member will bind a (younger female) family member to them. The girl will prioritize the man’s will and needs over her own, both externally (through direction by the man) and internally (she will think it’s her idea/natural and do shit she THINKS he wants).

Sounds pretty close to what happened between Allison and Gerard.

I kind of suspect Gerard manipulated Kate similarly, but we don’t have enough to back that up. He was obviously closer with her than he was with Chris. Gerard seems to foster a similar relationship with Allison, even if he was ultimately willing to sacrifice her. This kind of relationship does not need a reciprocal emotional bond to exist, and I doubt he actually cared about Kate either. The revenge for Kate’s death seems very much like an excuse. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was as much a tool as Allison (which doesn’t excuse her actions AT ALL, but Kate and Allison have more than a few parallels in the narrative).

[ ](Allison%20cries)

Anyway, Victoria’s suicide deals Allison a huge blow and destabilizes her already fragile emotional state. Remember how crying and feeling "weak" compounds her need to be “strong.” Every time it happens she pushes back against that "girly" self in more and more extreme ways, all while her self-blame and internalized misogyny disable her from ever feeling strong enough (remember that she needs to overcompensate in order to feel competent due to her situation) to fill the hole those tears keep digging.

[ ](Gerard%20makes%20an%20offer)

Gerard tells her exactly what she wants to hear. He promises her power and strength. What he says supports what she thinks she should be and how she thinks she should act. Her mother’s death inhibits her ability to fight against these paradigms. And she’s never been very good at compromising between extremes. She either gets to be strong, or go to prom, not both. Nobody has ever told her she could be both, except maybe Scott. And she’s pretty distant from him at this point.

So she grabs on to Gerard and tries to fill her mother’s rather merciless shoes, thus the multiple arrows loosed at Boyd. At the end of the season, Allison gets enough space from her grief and her grandfather (his denouncement of her and her father doesn’t hurt in that respect) to look at just what kind of “strength” she had been offered. In part 4 we discussed how Allison wasn’t quite sure what she meant by strong, and I think she realizes here that the kind of strength her grandfather gave her was not the type she wanted. The power she is looking for wasn’t the type she was given (that is: masculine, aggressive, dominant and cruel).

[ ](Allison%20and%20Scott)

I really think that the break she and her father take from hunting between seasons 2 & 3 is exactly what her character and her arc needs. It’s hard to write meta about stuff that hasn’t happened yet, but I think it’s finally time for a newly enlightened Allison to take a step back and construct her identity without anyone’s influence. Not her family, not the supernatural world, and not even Scott. Now that she has the whole story, she finally has the tools she needs to take a critical look at herself and what she wants from her life.

I don’t really expect a fully-formed all-new Allison to rise from the ashes she was left in after last season, but I do expect a more introspective version to pop up. A bit more hesitant, a bit more thoughtful, and someone who is beginning to realize what the consequences of her actions are. She’s going to be BADASS, but on her own terms. Separate from her family, from Scott, and from all those dead rolemodels she thought were her only option. I think Allison is going to start taking a third option when she’s only ever been offered two.

Hopefully she’s had enough time to find a type of strength and power that she is comfortable pursuing. I think Chris is going to take a step back (either willingly or not) and play a more supportive role, rather than a restrictive and guiding role. Obviously I think Allison has a lot of growth to achieve, and season 3 is going to throw a lot of shit at her, but I think her question is going to stop being “Why can’t I be strong and go to prom?” and turn into something closer to “Who has a problem with me doing both and would they prefer an arrow to the eye or the throat?”


End file.
